The present invention concerns display control of set diagrams and, more particularly, to a set diagram display control apparatus method and storage medium for changing and displaying the positions and sizes of the set diagrams in accordance with their element count, and distinctively displaying a specified set diagram.
Conventional computers used, for example, in the field of learning, have the functions of ordinary arithmetic operations, as well as the functions of calculation or statistic calculation, programmed computation and graph plotting, in accordance with a calculating expression and calculation result data.
However, since conventional computers have no function of performing operations on sets, they can not display a mathematical expression using mathematical symbols inherent to the sets, they can not make a calculation of their elements and element counts, and they can not display diagrams indicative of sets.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide a set calculating apparatus and recording program for making a calculation on sets.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a set calculating apparatus and recording program for displaying a diagram indicative of a relation between sets.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a set diagram display control apparatus and storage medium capable of calculating a set relation (which in this specification implies a combination of sets or a derivative of a set), displaying set diagrams indicative of set relations each in an appropriate size in a display picture, or determining and displaying the size and the position of each set diagram on the basis of its count element and, further, displaying the elements and element count of the set in the set diagram, and distinctively displaying a specified one of the elements of the thus displayed set or set diagram.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, according to the present invention, there is provided a set calculation apparatus comprising:
set expression input means for inputting an expression of sets;
set operating means for performing an operation corresponding to the expression of sets input by said set expression input means; and
displays means for displaying a result of the operation performed by said set operating means.